


Kid Stuff

by TheDefenderoftheFaith



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Black Canary, Kid Bruce Wayne, Kid Clark Kent - Freeform, Kid Diana, Kid Green Lantern, adorableness, being children, fighting evil, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenderoftheFaith/pseuds/TheDefenderoftheFaith
Summary: Morgan Le Fay has transformed the Justice League into children to combat her out-of-control son Mordred. The League attacked, but Mordred escaped them, vanishing to parts unknown. Now, they have to hunt him down and restore order to the planet Earth... before he becomes to powerful to be stopped. Done on request for retro mania!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Done on request from retro mania!**

Magical light flowed and pounded against the cobblestone path, leaving figures, fiver heroes, in it’s wake, shadows stretching ominously across the stones. 

“This better be temporary.” It was not exactly a voice to strike terror into the hearts of hardened criminals. 

“You sound weird.  _ Woah _ . So do I!” Despite Superman’s obvious discomfort, Wonder Woman seemed elated. 

“I could get used to  _ this _ ,” she grinned, looking down on her now shorter counterparts. 

“This is so weird!” Green Lantern glanced over at the girl who had interupted him, having to look up to compensate for her slight height advantage combined with her black heels. “I sure hope it doesn’t affect my  _ superpower _ .”   
  


“You’ll be fine, Black Canary,” Green Lantern groused. “But I can’t see! Not a thing! I used to wear glasses as a kid and now… I guess I need ‘em again.”

At that, a pair of glowing glasses, neon green and square as the Big Blue boyscout himself appeared over the bridge of his nose. “Wow! I didn’t even try to make these!”

“Pft. I  _ hope _ not,” Batman muttered. 

“You can make something cooler than that!” Black Canary encouraged. “Go for it, GL!”

Green Lantern focused, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as they could go, and the much-maligned goggles transformed into a sleek mask. 

“Cool!” 

Diana cut off Superman’s admiring: “Come on, we’ve got to find Mordred!”

The team sprinted down the drawbridge, Canary and Batman sharing a look of commiseration at their annoyingly fast flying teammates. 

They found Mordred on his throne, aggravated with his newfound duties and subjects, and infinitely amused with the challengers to his authority. 

“The Justice Babies!”

“We’re as old as  _ you _ are!” Black Canary attacked. “So you’re just as much a baby as we are!”

Mordred frowned, and stretched a hand outward, blasting aside a child to animate the action figures in his arms. “My mother must have sent you! Well, she’ll soon learn that I’m far too powerful to stop now!”

The four figures swirled in a vortex of magic, growing and shuddering until they were giants, lethal and gigantic as the 12 Greek Titans. 

“Hahahaha!” Mordred shook with laughter, twisting his fingers to control the giants like puppets. 

Canary scowled, and rushed forward, planting her feat and  _ screaming _ .

“Canary, no!” Batman yelled, throwing out a hand to stop her. “You’ll bring down the ceiling, and there are  _ kids _ in here!” Canary scowled, noting that not only was Batman correct, but her scream hadn’t had any effect on the giant. 

“Sorry, Batman.”

Batman ignored her, running forward and launching a smoke bomb into the Red Giant’s face to distract him as he ran up it’s arm, launching explosive batarangs into it’s eyes, point-blank. 

It reeled a little, raising a hand to bat the boy away like a particularly annoying gnat. Batman lept away, only to be caught by Wonder Woman, who grabbed him by the cape and deposited him onto the ground. 

“I was fine!”

“I was just helping!” Diana launched herself into the blue one’s face, letting loose a gigantic punch. 

“Well… don’t.”

But Wonder Woman didn’t hear him. She was too busy with problems of her own. The Green Giant had set it’s sights on  _ her _ and she was now sandwiched between two at once. 

She glanced over to Superman, but he was busy fighting off Yellow. “Batman! Help?”

A green claw slipped between Wonder Woman and her attackers, transforming into a double sided drill as Green Lantern laughed maniacally. 

“You’re  _ not _ Batman,” Diana pouted. 

“I’m awesome! I’m unstoppable!”

Superman’s body went flying through the air to crash into the wall beside them. “Uggh… why would you care, Wonder Woman?”

Green Lantern rolled his eyes as Diana huffed and flew off to punch something else in the face. 

“Enough!” Mordred cast out a hand, blasting the room with magical energy and evaporating his minions. “You  _ bore _ me, and that’s even  _ worse _ than trying to depose me!”

“Get him!” The Justice League charged, rushing at the boy-king. 

Mordred simply cast out a hand, enveloping them all in ice, only Batman and Canary left standing. 

“You will share the fate of all my enemies. Execution!” Mordred moved to do something else, but Canary’s ice block trembled, then  _ shattered, _ her scream tearing apart every ice block in the room, splintering glass and forcing Mordred to shove his hands over his ears. 

Even though her scream was short, the ceiling started to tremble, dust falling onto the floor. 

“No!” Mordred pushed at the ceiling with his magic, but was punched into the wall by Superman at super speed. The Justice League picked themselves up, and Green Lantern started to create a huge laser gun with his ring. 

Mordred glanced back and forth, holding his scraped arm, panicked, before grimacing. “This was a lousy kingdom anyway! I’m going to find a new one where you’re not! This is dumb!”

Mordred threw up his arms, encasing himself in a magical whirlwind and disappearing from the room completely.

“Oh, that’s just great. I wanted to shoot this thing!” GL dropped the intricate gun construction. 

“Well we need your ring for something else, now!” Batman yelled as the ceiling continued to collapse. 

“Oh, yeah.” GL constructed a huge sheet to brace the ceiling, as everyone else started evacuating the castle. Superman flew up to the next level, scanning with his x-ray vision to find any trapped children, while the others evacuated the room they were in. 

By the time they were done, Canary was panting and GL was shifting nervously. 

“What are we gonna do now? Can I make an infa-red scanner to track him? I don’t think I can do that. I’ve never done it before. I don’t know how to make something like that. Could I make a bunch of flying monkeys to report and-no, I don’t think I could do that either.”

“Calm down, Green Lantern,” Batman scowled. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I can’t believe he just… ran away like that,” Superman wondered.

“He’s a child, he’s not like our normal villains. You hurt him when he wasn’t expecting to be hurt, and he panicked. It’s as simple as that. But I wouldn’t expect it to happen again. We need to find Mordred. We need… a safe house to hole up in while we find him and regroup. I can supply us.”

“We’re going to play house? We’ll have to do normal stuff too, right? Are we gonna work together?” Wonder Woman asked Batman, hands linked behind her back. 

“We’re going to  _ plan _ so that the next time we face Mordred we’ll be  _ ready _ . No matter what happens. Or how long it takes to find him. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ Wow _ , Bruce, I can’t believe you have this all to  _ yourself _ ,” Diana murmured. “Don’t you ever get lonely?”

“No.” 

“If you did, we could come keep you company! This place is great!” Clark bobbed around the ceiling, quickly entering an informal race with John as they dashed around the ceiling.

Diana glared at him, before turning back to Bruce. “Well, if you did need somebody, you should call me  _ first _ .”

Batman only grunted, and stalked off to parts unknown. Diana humphed and crossed her arms over her chest before relaxing and walking over to Black Canary. 

“What’s there to  _ do _ around here? This place doesn’t look super fun.”

“Well, Batman made it, ‘course it isn’t fun. I bet we could still find something to do, though.”

“Like what?”

“I’m changing my costume!” John flew down from the ceiling and landed beside the two girls. “I know I already made a mask, but I’ve got so many cool ideas!”

He squeezed his eyes shut and his suit transformed into a suit of spiked armor. 

“Yeah?”

“ _ NO.” _

He huffed, and concentrated again, this time transforming into a ninja costume with a cape. “How ‘bout this?”

“No way!” Clark came down to hover next to the rest of them. “I don’t see why you need to change anyway, these are fine - woah!” His cape tangled in his legs and he flailed around in the air, waving his arms wildly. 

“Okay…” he went limp in the air. “I see what you mean.”

Wonder Girl shrugged. “I guess it makes sense… this armor really shouldn’t be worn by a kid anyway. It’s not meant to be used by anyone other than a mature warrior.”

“Well, if you’re all getting new costumes, so am I! It’s that or looking at stupid case files all day.”

“Ooh! I’ll make a costume for Bruce!” Diana exclaimed. 

“I bet he’ll  _ love _ that.” John chuckled. 

Diana smiled. “I bet he will!”

* * *

“Weather patterns across Florida are shifting… it seems localized.”

Batman drummed his fingers, staring at the blinking of the Batcomputer. 

“Computer, run localized scans. Try and isolate the epicenter.”

Results flashed on screen. 

Batman narrowed his eyes. 

“Orlando. I should have known.”

“Surprise!” 

Batman whirled around, to find a newly bedecked Justice League before him. “What. What is this.”

“It’s upgrades, Bruce!” Diana held out a bluish Batcostume with short ears and a Batsymbol inside a yellow oval. 

She herself was currently sporting body armor that went up to her neck, a yellow ‘W’ across her chest. And also shorts.

“Shorts? Really?”

“Why not? It was Clark’s idea and I thought it was fine.”

Bruce glanced up. Nothing was different about Clark except for shorter boots and cape. And shorts.

“It just seemed like a good idea!” He shrugged. 

“Lookit me! Lookit me!” John shoved past and threw his arms wide, even spinning in circles to show off the full glory of his longer boots, and gloves, wich even had lines of green up the sides to connect across his shoulders. 

“Look!” He pointed to where the green on his shoulders ran down into a circle on his chest. “I’ve got the lantern  _ inside  _ the green stuff! And lookit these cool marks, huh?”

He showed off his sides which did indeed have horizontal green lines on them. 

“How fascinating. Thanks for interrupting me for this fashion show.” 

“Come on, we had to change  _ something _ .” Black Canary put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t you think my costume would look a  _ little _ weird on a kid?” 

Her new boots came only half-way up her calf, and her fishnets only went to her knees. And shorts. 

“I think that I’m trying to catch a really dangerous  _ criminal _ and fix the whole world before the lack of adults causes the deaths of a buncha kids! And you guys are tryin’ to start fashion week in here! This is superheroes and action! You can’t just interrupt for Australian Fashion Week!”

“Well, Bruce?” Diana wondered. “Did you find him?”

“Of course I found him.” Bruce straightened up, eyes narrowing. “I found him at the only place he could’ve gone.”

John screwed up his face in exasperation. “Don’t drag it out, man! Just spit it out!”

“Two words, Stewart: Disney World.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Something wrong, Dinah? You're up pretty late."

Dinah turned for a second to look at Clark, then turned back to the balcony in front of her. "Did you know I used to have nightmares when I was a kid? About my powers? I was born with a metagene but I would dream… that an evil wizard cursed me with them."

"Why would you dream something like that?"

"... No one else in my family has powers. It made me feel alone sometimes. And besides that… it was scary. I was always so scared to raise my voice, and especially not to scream because I just didn't know what might happen. Sometimes I just wanted the powers to go away. Forever and ever.

But my mom… she could always make it better. And she was the first Black Canary, and she was my hero and…" Dinah's voice broke off as she choked on a sob.

Dinah nodded, and tucked her arms across her chest. "It's dumb. Being this young… I just kinda keep feeling like I want my mom. And then I keep remembering… y'know. Dead. And all that."

She slumped and laid her face into the hollow of her elbow. "It's not like she hasn't been for years. This is silly."

"No, it isn't. We're kinda… thinking like kids right? 'Cause of hormones, I bet." Clark put a hand on Diana's arm. "It's okay to want your mom. All kids do."

"I keep thinking… that if I just run home she should be there. But she won't be. And it isn't… it isn't _fair_. And… _oh_ , this is an awful thing to say to you of all people. I haven't got a right to complain to you."

"Nuh, uh. Everybody has bad things in their life, and just 'cause something bad happened to some else… it doesn't mean… yours isn't bad. You know what I mean. Besides, yours is kinda worse than mine. I didn't really know my parents so it's hard to miss them so much."

"Mm. That's nice of you to say, Clark. Y'know… as bad as it is for me… I bet it's a thousand times worse for the other kids here. No grown-ups… no explanation… and they don't have an adulthood of memories to help them." Dinah turned to face Clark, face drawing in concern.

"There's going to be… pandemonium."

Clark nodded. "We're just gonna hafta find Mordred _really_ fast. We haven't got time to mess around. If this takes too long… kids are gonna start dying. And we _won't_ let that happen."

Dinah nodded, turning back to the banister. "Whatever plan Bruce has up his sleeve… I hope it's a good one."

* * *

"Morning, John. ...Pretty hungry?"

John nodded exuberantly, and hauled more fruit out of the fridge. "Always was at this age!" He set the food on the table and focused, creating a full-sized robot to prepare the apples for him. He grinned at Diana.

"Didn't always have a _lot_ of food, growing up, so getting as much as I can eat… well, it makes me understand Wally a little more!"

"Nothing will ever make _me_ understand how much he eats."

John shrugged and turned the robot into a spaceship to fly his perfectly diced and peanut-buttered apples straight into his mouth. "'Ell I 'o."

Diana giggled. "I assume that was supposed to be English."

John just grinned. "Hey," Diana started, "is that why you make all this…" she waved a hand, "crazy complicated stuff, too?"

John nodded. "I guess. Y'know. I had some simple stuff growing up, but I don't have to settle for simple now!" He pumped his fist into the air, cackling happily.

"Yeah!" Diana cheered. "What's your favorite thing to make?"

"Robots! They can do, like, a million things. I can levitate flying robots that could fly on their own or make 'em shoot rockets or do a million billion other things! They're the awesomest awesome thing ever."

Diana smiled, as Bruce stalked into the room, wearing his Diana-designed costume.

"Oh, hey Bruce. Do you have a plan yet?"

Bruce grunted and stalked over to the fridge. "Yes. The batplane should be here in 15 minutes. If you have any last minute preparations you need, you should do them now."

John fist pumped the air. "All _right_! We're gonna get this guy! How long have we got?"

"Theoretically? As long as we want. But if this takes longer than today, the amount of deaths and lost children is going to increase exponentially. Children will start leaving their homes to find their parents, or to find food or someone with electricity… they'll start experimenting with increasingly dangerous activities… And there _aren't_ enough of us to handle all that. I know you two and Clark spent a good portion of the night trying to help as much as you can… but it won't be nearly enough."

"Canary would've come too," Diana interjected, "if she could fly."

Bruce nodded. "But we've got to finish this. We have this one shot. Hundreds if not thousands of lives hinge on us being able to finish this _today_. There isn't the slightest room for error."

Diana nodded. "I just have one question. How did you get a black juice box?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I have my assets."

"...What flavor is it?"

"...Strawberry."

Diana gasped. "I _love_ strawberry!"

"You guys are eating without us?" Dinah skipped into the room, swinging open the fridge and rummaging for grapes. Clark flew in behind her, grabbing one of the black juice boxes and eyeing it in confusion.

"Wha…?"

"We're leaving in 9 minutes. Be ready."

Dinah side eyed Bruce. "Grumpy."

"Since we're all here, let's go over the plan."

* * *

"Whoah… it's _bad_ down there." John eyed the kids on the ground with concern as he and Clark flew outside the Batplane, occasionally swooping down to assist with a particularly dangerous situation. "That's like… a hundred million safety code violations all at _once_."

It was absolute pandemonium.

"Bruce, we've… we've _gotta_ hurry," Diana worried. "It's like they're all tearing themselves apart down there!"

"Well, they aren't exactly ready to ditch adult supervision yet," Black Canary jumped in. "I bet they're going so crazy because they're scared. And they don't know what to do with all the scared… energy."

Diana nodded, and bit her lip, watching the ground pass by under the plane. "Don't worry, kids," she whispered. "We'll save you. This'll all be back to normal in no time."

"Approaching landing zone!" Bruce called back to them. "Brace for landing."

"Ready!"

The batplane drew into a shuddering halt on the grounds, and the heroes exited it's relative safety.

"Be ready, guys," Superman warned. "We don't know what kinda magic defenses Mordred's got here. And we don't know how the kids are gonna act either. So everyone be really, _super_ careful."

Diana nodded solemnly. "Anything could happen."


	4. Chapter 4

“Does this place give anyone else the creeps?” Dinah squirmed under the looming shadows of Mordred’s new domain. 

“Seems homey.”

Green Lantern stopped mid-hover to stare at Batman. “Was that a  _ joke _ ?”

“...No.”

“I bet it  _ was _ ! It was totally a joke!” John doubled over laughing. “Batman totally made a joke!”

“I did  _ not _ ! Just be careful. Mordred’s had a while to put all kinds’a mystic defences in this place, so don’t let anything cut your dumb head off.”

John’s face scrunched up and he crossed his arms over his chest. “ _ Rude _ .”

“Well  _ you _ were the one antagonizing him,” Wonder Woman reprimanded. “You should be nicer.”

“Guys, something happening up there!” Superman cried, when suddenly a huge, elongated arm slammed him flying backwards. 

“Scatter!” Batman flipped out a batarang as he leapt back, eyes narrowing as he focused on this new opponent. 

Some kind of earth-monster threw himself forward, arms of mud and rock stretching and morphing every second. 

“We can take him!” Green Lantern called, ring shining. “I’ll make a pile driver! Or a giant vacuum cleaner! Or-”

No one ever learned what else Green Lantern could make, because something slammed him straight out of the air and piling into the ground. 

Diana gasped as the second monster, a being seemingly made of wind, tossed John like a ragdoll in a hurricane. “You let him  _ go _ !”

“Diana!” Batman’s call came too late, and water enveloped Diana’s head, choking her relentlessly. Her monster, made of water, simply absorbed all her hits, completely unaffected by any of them. 

“Earth, air and now water…” Batman growled, glancing around quickly. “Where’s…” and a blast of fire nearly singed his cape off. 

“Is this not fireproof?!” Batman yelled, glaring at Diana who was still struggling with the aquatic monster.

Dinah glanced around at her friends, making an aborted motion to move forward and halting. She had to help them she had to, she  _ had _ to… but her  _ scream _ . It was… bad? It was dangerous and she was so  _ young _ what if she did something wrong? 

Superman swept back in to try to defend Batman, blowing at the fire monster with his super-breath. The monster howled and grew three times as large. 

“Oops!” Superman cried as he was grabbed around the waist by the now humongous monster. “Aaagh!”

“Black Canary!” Batman called. “Your scream!” 

She had to she  _ had _ to! Dinah opened her mouth and tried to force out a scream; only producing a wavering, pathetic thing. Her hands clasped to her mouth and she trembled. She wanted to be a hero. She  _ wanted _ , so badly… but she was so, so scared. 

“Not like that! Scream  _ low _ ! Lower frequences can…” > _ erff< “ _ … extinguish fire!”

She’d never done that before! Not even as a grown-up! She couldn’t. She couldn’t do it, she was scared and too little and even her mom had died and she had been the greatest hero ever… 

Clark screamed and shook in the monster’s hands. It was killing him. It was killing her friend!

Dinah trembled and panted as she planted her feet as squarely as she could, turning all her scared-lonely-hurt feelings into  _ anger _ . And. She.  _ SCREAMED _ . 

Clark slammed his hands to his ears, writhing under the force of it, but the  _ monster.  _ The monster  _ shrieked _ and flickered away from the  _ sound _ … and then it was gone, whole sections of it disappearing at a time - no bang, barely a whimper. 

Clark collapsed to the ground, trembling and gasping, forcing himself back to his feet. He looked back up at Dinah and grinned at her, giving her a shaky thumbs up. Dinah smiled, feeling herself tear up, and ran forward to help him get back up again. 

Superman pushed himself back up and leaped into the sky to help John with his intangible bombardment. Dinah jerked back as Batman ran by her, making a beeline for Diana. 

Batman reached out and shoved a rebreather into her mouth. She gulped air down, nearly unconscious as the water monster moved to envelope Batman as well. 

  
Bruce jerked back, pulling a flare from his utility belt and stabbing the creature between the eyes. It hissed, but kept moving forward. Batman narrowed his eyes and dived straight into the creature, holding a second, different flare in his other hand, sticking it outside the monster and activating it. There was a flash, a searing heat… and suddenly the creature was evaporating off them. 

Diana glanced up, staring over Bruce’s shoulder as Superman, who had inhaled the air monster, worked with Green Lantern to dice the earth monster and throw it into the sun. 

“Bruce… you saved my life!” 

Bruce huffed. “You’re welcome.”

Diana clasped his hands. “When this is over do you wanna… patrol the city sometime?”

Bruce held silent for a moment, then cracked the tiniest grin. “My pleasure.”

“We did it!” John cheered as he flew back with Clark. “Hey, what’cha do to the water guy?”

“I evaporated all the water in the air around him. It made all the water in himself dissipate into the surrounding air which had resultantly had less water vapor than he himself did, which obviously destroyed his consciousness. Such as it was.”

“Cool! We threw our guy into the sun. He turned into rocks.” John thumbed over his shoulder to demonstrate the current location of the defeated monster. “Stopped moving after we got a way out, though. Oh, and Superman let out the other air monster. He kinda dispersed in space too.”

“So, we just got attacked by elements,” Black Canary sighed. “Cliche much?”

“Mordred is still thinking like a kid.” Dinah agreed. “I bet he’s heard a lot about elemental monsters, so he just made some to deal with us.”

“Maybe there’ll be something else we can use against him?” Clark wondered. 

“Well, what do we know?” Diana put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. “He’s hard to hit, but Clark got him a little bit. The real big problem is getting that amulet away from him so we can undo the stuff he did for good. But he’s so powerful that it’ll be almost impossible to get it without him using his huge powers to stop us.”

“And we don’t know what’ll happen if we break it,” John agreed. “Maybe everything would be stuck like this forever.”

“I could go super fast and grab it!” Clark volunteered. “He wouldn’t be able ta stop me!” 

“No, Mordred’s spells keep him protected from and alerted to any metahuman attacks. He’d catch you,” Diana warned. 

“He won’t be ready for me,” Bruce growled. 

“I don’t have powers either!” Green Lantern interjected. 

“But he could sense your ring. It’s too distinctive. You should hang back, just in case.”

John huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But I could come!” Dinah volunteered. “I’ve been training for this kind of thing since I was a real kid! And I don’t rely on my powers ‘cause they’re so dangerous and I have to be trained in how to do subtle things. I can come, right?”

Bruce considered, then nodded. “Seems fair. The rest of you, listen up. After seeing this place, I’ve got a plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Keep your head down. Don’t make eye contact.” Batman strode forward, baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. Both he and Canary kept their costumes stowed in their backpacks. 

“B, these are children. The last thing we want to do is keep our heads down.” Diana skipped forward and poked a boy in the shoulder, giggling. He threw a sucker at her head. 

“Free  _ sucker _ !” She popped it into her mouth and laughed, dancing away to play with some other child.

Bruce sighed, but tried to look more invested. 

Diana skipped back over. “C’mon, can’t you just act happy?”

“My ‘acting happy’ doesn’t translate to being a child.”

“ _ Grumpy _ .”

“Focus. We’re almost here.”

The two stared up at the giant castle, blackened and imposing. 

Diana puffed out a breath. “Imagine calling  _ that _ home sweet home.”

Bruce hummed and strode forward purposefully. “Well, it’s going to be his  _ retirement _ home.”

“...Did you just make a joke  _ again _ ?”

Silence. 

“Were you just funny as a child?”

“Don’t use your Canary cry. It’ll alert more magical defences than I want to deal with.”

Dinah shuddered. “No problem.”

The two walked inside the castle with the other milling children, and melted into the shadows. 

They broke off from the other children to disappear into a hallway. “ _ On my tail, _ ” Batman whispered. Dinah nodded. 

They slipped in a long corridor lined with empty suits of armor armed with swords and axes. The hall was deathly still.

“So…” Dinah whispered, “those things are totally going to attack us. It’s not just me, right?”

“Just try to seem like a normal kid. They might not alert Mordred that way.”

Dinah nodded and slipped in behind him. They made it halfway across the hall before the suits started to animate. They broke into a run, still in their civilian clothes. 

“Run!” Bruce called, “Run!”

“Noooo!” Dinah called out dramatically. “Noooo! We’re gonna  _ die _ ! I want Daddy!”

A suit thumped in front of them, holding an axe over it’s head. Bruce scrambled to the side as Diana screamed and backpedaled. She had to scamper away from another suit taking a swing with a broadsword. “Noooooo! The humanity!”

“This way!” Bruce was scrambling around two more of his own suits. “You can make it!”

Dinah gasped as a suit tried to sneak in a hit on Bruce from behind. “Look out… Ollie!”

Bruce jumped out of the way and scrambled through the double doors at the end of the hallway. “I don’t think they can follow! Hurry, Selina!”

“I’m  _ trying _ !”

Dinah did her best to not seem like a trained gymnast as she dodged the clunky suits left and right in her dash for the doors. A suit stood guarding the door, axe raised. She threw herself under it’s legs and skidded into the hallway, Bruce grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the hall. “I don’t think they can leave the hall.”

Dinah nodded, when Bruce turned to glare at her. 

“ _ Ollie? _ ”

“...I needed something to call you!” Dinah defended. 

“But  _ Ollie _ ?” 

Dinah shrugged and laughed nervously. “Yeah? Who’s Selina?”

“... supervillain and thief.”

“Wow,  _ thanks _ ?”

“I don’t have  _ any _ sympathy for you.”   
  


“Oh, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.”

Bruce grunted and continued running. “Mordred’s quarters should be in the main chambers. Since he isn’t there at the moment the defences won’t be at full strength.”

“Even so, how do we sneak in?”

“With this.” Bruce held up a scrap of cloth in his hand. “I stole it from Mordred during our last fight. The defences should recognize it and let us through. Then we change into uniform and prepare for our plan.”

Dinah nodded, and settled in behind Bruce. Batman walked forward to the doors and lay a hand on one of the handles. He pushed. There was a creaking, a groaning and a flash of light. 

Bruce winced, flinching away… and the doors creaked open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“I can’t  _ believe _ I’m expected to work like this for  _ years _ -!” Mordred groaned and stretched as he entered his room. 

“Perhaps you should invest in a retirement plan!” A shadow detached from the wall as Batman leapt for Mordred, batarangs in hand. 

“ _What?_ _Here_? No matter, I’ll destroy you!” Mordred sent a blast of fire toward Batman, who flipped out of the way, landing between the bed and 6 foot mirror. 

“Well, you’ll certainly destroy your room. That’ll be a pain to tidy up!”

Mordred scowled. “I won’t break anything! I’m powerful enough without it!” 

He stretched out his hands again, this time summoning lightning. Batman flipped over the bed and threw down a smoke bomb as he slipped on a gas mask. Mordred coughed and tried to blow the gas away by summoning winds, but with no place to exit he only succeeded in whipping the gas around the room. 

“I’ll-”  _ cough cough _ “get you! I’ll get you!”

“ _ Sure _ you will. You’re not smart enough to get  _ me _ . You’re just a baby. A dumb kid! You’ve got power but you don’t know how to use it. You need your mommy!”

“I do  _ not _ !” Mordred raised his hands and pulled all the gas into a tight ball, holding it pulsing in his hands. “See?”

Another pellet hit him in the face, exploding into white dust. “Agggh! My eyes!” Mordred dropped the ball in his hands, which expanded again, filling the room. 

“You’re stupid, Batboy! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

“Maybe your the stupid one.”

“Am  _ not _ !” A light flared in the room as Mordred called his power to himself, blasting at wherever he presumed Batman to be. 

“Haven’t you noticed yet? I’ve got a power too. I’ve got the most powerful power in the entire world, good enough to beat you like a little baby!”

“Nuh uh!” Mordred whipped his head around, finally seeing Batman standing, fists raised, in front of the mirror, barely visible in the fog. “I’ll take your dumb power away forever!”

“You aren’t strong enough to take it away!”

“Yes I  _ AM _ !” Mordred pulled all his power together to blast at Batman’s head. 

“NOW!”

3 things happened at once. Batman leapt to the side to escape Mordred’s blast. Mordred sent a rage filled blast flying. And the air was rent with a soul shattering  _ shriek _ . 

Black Canary had stepped out from behind the wardrobe and was letting loose. 

Mordred screamed and doubled over, fists over his ears. He never saw the blast that struck him full on in the chest reflected by his own mirror. He screamed and grabbed for his amulet. 

“YOU TRICKED ME!”

Batman’s eyes widened as he watched Mordred’s spell literally tear his own power from his body. But Mordred’s eyes narrowed and he reached out to the amulet, absorbing whatever power he could from it. Batman’s hand flew to his comm. 

“Come in; his power is reduced but he’s still standing!”

The ceiling crashed into the floor, and Superman burst into the room, Green Lantern blazing in on his trail, Wonder Woman close behind. 

  
Green Lantern whooped, “The calvary is  _ here _ !”


	7. Chapter 7

Mordred was whipped backwards by the force of Superman’s punch, flailing for purchase as Superman sent hit after hit into his face. 

Mordred tried to summon a magical blast, but Green Lantern was able to throw Superman a shield just in time. Superman grabbed Mordred by the ankles and twisted, hurling the boy-mage into the unforgiving earth. Mordred groaned, still adapting to his abrupt partial de-powering, but was tackled by Superman again, being forced back into the ground. 

Superman got a few superspeed punches in before Mordred screamed, eyes flashing, before an explosion of power radiated from his body, hurtling Superman back 20 yards into the air. 

“Uh, oh!” Green Lantern cried, “Looks like he pulled himself back together!” He stopped in mid-air to send a blast of power from his ring, as Wonder Woman swept in from behind Mordred. 

Mordred threw up a spell to shield himself from Lantern’s blast, but left himself vulnerable to Wonder Woman, who punched him head over heels before he caught himself, throwing twin blasts of power at Diana and the Lantern. 

“I will still destroy you all!”

“Bring it short stuff!” GL grunted from behind his ring’s shield. 

Diana narrowed her eyes and twisted her bracelets until she reflected Mordred’s own power back at him. 

Mordred, still remembering what had happened last time he was hit with his own power, yelped and skittered backwards, right as Superman recovered and managed to get in another hit before Mordred animated the ground to grab Superman and bury him alive. 

“Superman!” GL yelled, shuddering in concentration as he managed to summon a huge machine gun to attempt to gun down Mordred. Mordred leapt into the air, hovering and dodging Green Lantern’s blast. 

Black Canary took this moment to rejoin the fight, unleashing her cry against Mordred who clapped his hands over his ears and cried out in pain. 

Green Lantern rushed to take advantage of the situation, making a beeline towards where they had last seen Superman, summoning a laser to cut the earth apart. The ground reached toward him, swallowing him too, eruptions of green light occasionally being visible from above. 

Mordred called lighting down to hit Black Canary, but Batman tackled her out of the way, tossing down a smoke bomb to obscure them from Mordred’s vision. 

Wonder Woman quickly regained Mordred’s attention, laying a haymaker on his chin and nearly clipping the back of his head before he sent another blast of power at her. 

“Batman, what do we do? He’s still really strong!” Black Canary asked tensely.

Batman narrowed his eyes. “But not invincible. Not anymore. He can’t keep this up for long.”

The ground erupted as Superman and Green Lantern burst from it’s depths in a hail of dirt, immediately working to help Wonder Woman. 

Mordred nailed Diana with a blast to the chest right in time to prepare for his assailants who split up to attack him from the sides. 

“Green Lantern!” Batman yelled, “Back up! Make room for something big!”

Lantern glanced down before falling back, Superman still charging in. GL closed his eyes and focused, his ring flaring up before creating the mother of all gigantic robots. 

John laughed maniacally. 

“Oh, _yeah_! You’re goin’ _down_ **_sucker_**!”

Mordred’s eyes widened as the robot charged, a fist coming up to jackhammer the young mage, only stopped by a hasty shield. 

Mordred groaned, eyes squeezed shut, straining to hold the shield. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he cried out in alarm, finding Diana’s lasso nailing his arms to his sides. “No! NO!”

“Canary, go for broke!” Batman cried, thrusting his hands over his ears. 

Dinah nodded and ran forward, trying her best to aim a high pitched banshee yell at Mordred. 

Superman backed up to avoid the sonic assault, using his laser eyes to blitz Mordred at full blast.

Green Lantern’s robot had no such reservations. It leapt forward, machine guns popping out of every available surface, fists moving at a hundred miles an hour. 

Mordred thrashed, trying desperately to escape, but Diana held firm, rendering his strength useless, and Dinah’s sonic bombardment kept him from concentrating enough to cast a spell. 

Without his defences, Mordred slowly began to crumble under the multi-pronged assault. 

“He doesn’t have the amulet anymore!” Batman cried. “All his spells are being sustained by himself, now! We just need to get him unconscious to reverse the damage!”

“No… no you can’t… you can’t!” Mordred’s voice barely even audible under Canary’s attack. 

“We  _ caaan _ …” Green Lantern giggled, “and were  _ aaaree _ !”

“Noooo….”

“You don’t get a choice, Mordred,” Diana growled, “you’ve been a very naughty boy, and it’s time for… time out!”

Dinah’s cry suddenly cut out and Superman flew up in a loop, and, while Mordred was still disoriented, came down hard, socking the lights straight out of him. 

Mordred came crashing down to the ground, and as soon as he impacted the ground, the grounds began to change. Light came back to the park as the grounds changed from gothic to fairy tale, and, soon enough, lights began to flash as, one by one, the grown-ups came back. 

  
  


WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

  
  


“Whacha doing?”

Canary glanced up to see Diana approaching from behind her. “Um, I’m just…” she shifted a little, “...drawing.”

Diana leaned over her shoulder to inspect the picture. “She looks like you. Grown up you.”

“Yeah. I guess. When do you think Mordred’s mom is gonna show up? The rest of the grown-ups are coming back.”

“Maybe she just has to wait her turn? Dunno how magic works. But don’t change the subject. Is that you you’re drawing?”

“No. It’s… my mom. I’ve just been thinking about her a lot recently and being this age… I dunno. I just remember how she looked a little better, I guess. Is it… bad that I forgot stuff about her? I mean… you’d think I’d remember but stuff like… how her eyes looked or her smile… I didn’t notice how much I forgot until I remembered again.” 

Dinah glanced up at Diana. “Is that bad?”

“No, no of course not!” Diana leaned forward to lay a hand on Dinah’s leg, comfortingly. “It’s natural for memories to fade with time. In fact, I think that it is meant to be that way. We remember the most important parts of a person, so that we are never completely without them. And we forget some of the smaller details. It’s sad, I know, but we need to make room for the rest of our lives. It isn’t healthy to try to live in the past, with those who are no longer with us.”

Dinah glanced up, a tiny smile tingeing her lips. “I… I hadn’t thought of it like that before.”

Diana smiled, and pulled her into a hug. “I’m proud to call you my sister. And I know your mother was proud to call you daughter. She loved you very much.”

Dinah smiled at the ground as they pulled apart before another flash, differently colored than the others, appeared behind them. 

“Morgan le Fay!” Diana cried, jumping to her feet. 

Morgan nodded, as the Justice League gathered before her. 

“How’s holding up your end of the deal sound?” GL prompted insistently. 

Mordred inclined her head again, tossing up her hands as magic swirled around them. “Of course. A deal is a deal.”

Green Lantern sighed in relief as he found himself back in his correct body. “I don’t know if I’ve felt this relieved in my entire  _ life _ .”

“I see Mordred has broken my spell,” Morgan lamented. “So, he has forfeited his eternal youth for eternal life.”

Green Lantern huffed. “Right. Sure. Magic is  _ way _ too subjective for my taste.”

“It is not  _ subjective _ . It is not my fault if the advanced sciences are beyond your comprehension.” Morgan moved to collect her son, summoning a teleportation spell. 

“Thank you, League. You have done the world a great favor.”

And she was gone. 

“Well,” Dinah breathed. “ _ That _ was an adventure. But…” She tapped her lip, “There’s just one thing I’m still wondering. Batman, back in Mordred’s chambers, you told him that you had some great power you could use to defeat him. What were you talking about?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I’m Batman.”

  
  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
